Singing is Believing
by Silverflare07
Summary: Rated for a kiss or two. What happens when the Inu gang is forced to share their feelings...in song


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu-yasha that lucky privilege goes to Rumiko Takahashi. Also I don't own "The Right Kinda Wrong", "At the Beginning", and "Every Other Time" they belong to whoever wrote/sings them

**Title: **Singing is Believing

**Author: **qtloveskittles (but you knew that already didn't you)

**Summary: **This is an Inu-yasha songfic. Inu-yasha and the gang get hit with some weird dust and it has some strange effects on the group...like making them burst out in song...

**Dedication: **This goes out to busbuddy! Cuz she's been begging me to write some Sango/Miroku fluff forever! She'll just have to live with the Inu-yasha/Kagome fluff.

**Author's notes: **I want to apologize right now if this fic has a weird formatting. It's been doing that on my other fic "Meeting My Future, Saving My Past" and I can't figure out why. Anyways. This is like a bunch of different songfics in one. Oh and I also apologize if Keade's speech isn't exactly like it is in the show. I haven't heard her talking all that much.

**Extra**: This was a result of drinking too much Coke, eating too many Lemonheads, and listening to too much music while reading an Inu-yasha manga at the same time. Confused yet? Good...

**Stuff you need to know:**

          Song lyrics are in _italics. _If there is more than one person singing...you'll know but still the girl's lyrics will be in **bold **and the guys in _italics _and when they're both singing at the same time it will be in **_bold and italics_**.

          Thoughts are in _underlined italics_(But I doubt there will be any)

          Speech is on "" (obviously).

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

~*~

          The sun stretched out its pink, gold, and red fingertips over the land of the Feudal Era. It waved one final good bye before sinking behind some mountains to rest. The moon, reflecting the sun's light, shone down on the now quite Earth. The grass the blanketed the ground was swaying gently in the faint breeze, but even the wind seemed to have mostly settled down for a nap. The stars settled into their proper places in the sky to silently watch over the night's events. One bright star had the (un)lucky job of watching over a group of travelers, who despite the lateness of the night, showed no signs of stopping.

          "Inu-yasha, we're all tired. Can we please rest?" A young girl, a miko no doubt, judging from the arrows she carried with her. 

          The girl's raven hair shone in the faint light of star and moon. Her chocolate brown eyes were begging for a break. She held a small sleeping kitsune in her hands. Finally, sighing, the young hanyou, she had addressed as Inu-yasha, nodded and hoped into the nearest tree. His silver dog-ears, which were perched atop his head, twitched madly about at the sounds of the night. He pushed some strands of silver hair out of his golden eyes then shut them and promptly fell asleep, leaving his four companions to fend for themselves.

          The only other male of the group, a monk, sat and leaned against the tree. He rested his staff against his shoulder hand still clamped on it, should the need to use it arrive suddenly. His black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his violet eyes were looking quizzically at the young girl only a few feet from him.

          "It's a cold night Sango. Why don't you come sleep with me?" 

          Birds fluttered from their nests as a loud smack rang through the forest. The monk sat nursing a red cheek and Sango was glaring at him with her hand raised. Her brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she had a large boomerang strapped over her shoulder. 

          "Hentai." She muttered before pulling out a sleeping bag, an odd thing brought to her by her friend from the future. 

          The girl in question gave a giggle and turned to face them.

          "Come on you two. Miroku," She pointed a finger at the monk, "you know better than to ask anything of the sort to Sango and you," she rounded to the demon exterminator, "you have to stop smacking him. He didn't actually **_do_**anything to you this time." 

          "Kagome..." Sango started but it was to late, Kagome was busy tending to a small kitsune who had woken and was started to tears by the loud noise.

          "Shhh. It's okay Shippou. It was just Sango and Miroku." The words seemed to comfort the young one because he nodded and was soon fast asleep. 

          His friends soon followed the suit and were all fast asleep in no time. Unknown to them they were being watched.

~*~

          "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

          "Ye of little faith. Twas my own sister, Kikyou, who taught me this spell."

          "But...are you sure you should be doing this now, maybe we should wait till the collect all the shards first."

          "I do not intend to steal the shards, ye must have realized I'm on their side."

          "Well, yes...but why are we doing this?" 

          "We could use some entertainment, and it's high time Inu-yasha realized who his heart truly belongs to. He is causing both my sister and Kagome harm by trying to delay his choice."

          "Yes Keade-sama." 

          The young boy nodded his head. He watched as the old miko standing beside him took out a pouch of dust. She dumped the contents out onto an old wrinkled hand. Then she spoke to the wind.

          "Wind carry this out to the one's close by,

            Carry it on your arms and ask not why,

            What's done is done and can't be wrong,

            Let feelings come out, in the form of song."

          The dust floated to the sleeping figures settling itself on each person, except the little kitsune. It even flew into the tree and rested on the hanyou, making his ears twitch, but he did not awaken. The rest shimmered in the night for a moment then disappeared. 

          "Now young one, we wait till morning."

          "Yes, Keade-sama." 

~*~

Kagome opened her eyes as light flooded her vision. The first thing she did was fight the sudden urge to sing. She blinked and let vision return to her. She saw Sango walking back with firewood, and she was surprised to see her singing quietly to herself. She shook her head. Next she looked for Miroku. She found him still relaxing against the tree, but...he was humming to himself. She looked up to see Inu-yasha in the tree above her. Even he seemed to tapping his foot to some unheard beat. 

          _What's going on? Why is everyone singing?_

__

Fortunately the morning pasted normally, except for an occasional hum from Miroku or Sango. All to soon they were walking down the road again. Soon the fell into formation, Inu-yasha and Kagome in front with Shippou on Kagome's shoulder and Miroku and Sango in back. It was shortly after they had been walking when it happened. The first weird thing to happen to them in a while. Miroku was being...well...Miroku and trying to grope Sango. And as usual she didn't appreciate this and smacked him. Just a normal routine for them. Kagome and Inu-yasha waited patiently for the scream of 'hentai' but it never came. Instead when she opened her mouth music came from nowhere and Sango found herself singing. 
    
    _I know all about_
    
    _Yeah, about your reputation_
    
    _And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are_

Sango dropped her boomerang as she continued to walk towards a very confused Miroku, who was sitting on the ground.
    
    _You walk in and my strength walks out the door_
    
    _Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_
    
    _Oh I know, I should go_
    
    _But I need your touch just too damn much_
    
    She grabbed his hand and pulled him too his feet. 
    
    _Loving you_
    
    _Yeah, isn't really something I should do_
    
    _Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_
    
    _I should try to be strong_
    
    _But baby you're the right kinda wrong_
    
    _Yeah baby you're the right kinda wrong_

          She put her hand up to his and placed them palm-to-palm, while his hand easily dwarfed hers his was shaking slightly under the contact.
    
    _It might be a mistake_
    
    _A mistake I'm making_
    
    _But what you're giving I am happy to be taking_
    
    _'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms_
    
                Sango lead in towards the monks face, and he, oddly enough, pulled away. She winked at him before pulling away.
    
    _They say you're something I should do without_
    
    _They don't know what goes on when the lights go out_
    
    _There's no way to explain_
    
    _All the pleasure is worth all the pain_
    
                Miroku blushed as she continued with the song, almost like she couldn't stop. She turned to face him again and nodded her head once in time to the beat.
    
    _Loving you_
    
    _Yeah, isn't really something I should do (yeah...)_
    
    _Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_
    
    _I should try to be strong_
    
    _But baby you're the right kinda wrong_
    
    _Yeah baby you're the right kinda wrong_
    
                She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest she looked at him for a moment before tearing herself away.
    
    _I should try to run_
    
    _But I just can't seem to_
    
    _'Cause every time I run you're the one I've run to_
    
    _I can't do without_
    
    _What you do to me_
    
    _I don't care if I'm in too deep (yeah...)_
    
                She twirled around, looking like a five-year does when they get into a new dress. Her skirt flew out beneath her. 
    
    _I know all about_
    
    _Yeah, about your reputation_
    
    _And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_
    
    _But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are_
    
                She danced in place, much like dancers in Kagome's time do. Miroku couldn't help but smile.
    
    _You walk in and my strength walks out the door_
    
    _Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_
    
    _Oh I know, I should go_
    
    _But I need your touch just too damn much_
    
                She stood in front of him and placed both his hands on her hips and swayed with music. Miroku began to move with her.
    
                "They look like their grinding." Kagome giggled.
    
                "Wha...?"
    
    _Hey..._
    
    _Loving you_
    
    _Yeah, isn't really something I should do_
    
    _Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_
    
    _I should try to be strong (I should try to be strong)_
    
    _But baby you're the right kinda wrong (right kinda wrong)_
    
    _Baby you're the right kinda wrong (baby you're the right kinda wrong)_

_But baby you're the right kinda wrong._

The song ended and music, no one could figure out where it was coming from, died away and left a breathless Sango and a very red, very happy Miroku in an awkward position. Sango noticed first that the spell of the music was gone. She pulled away, reluctantly, and bowed quickly apologizing feverishly.

   "Sorry housi-sama. That was WAY out of line. I don't know what happened. Suddenly I couldn't stop singing.

   Miroku smiled and put an arm around her waist.

   "Not to worry my dear Sango."

   They began to walk again, and after throwing each other confused and amazed looks Inu-yasha and Kagome continued as well. They walked in silence for an hour or so, Kagome and Inu-yasha shooting strange looks at Sango, who still had Miroku's arm wrapped around her waist. Suddenly there was a shriek of 'hentai' and a loud smack. Kagome and Inu-yasha both gave a relieved sigh. Once again everything was back to normal. And normal was good.

~*~

            They day then passed with no other abnormalities. Night was quickly approaching and they soon had to stop for rest. Inu-yasha chose a comfy looking branch (do branches **_ever_** look comfy? o_O) and settled down to be lookout.

            A few hours later when everyone was supposed to be asleep Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag. Checking to make sure no one was awake she began to walk out of the clearing. 

            Up in the trees Inu-yasha watched Kagome walk away. Curious as to where she was going he followed her silently. He watched with interest as she sat down at the edge of a small pond. Taking of her shoes she dipped her toes in the water. She shuddered a little from the cold and he had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and warm her up. He shook his head clear of the thoughts and turned to his attention back to the young miko. Much to his surprise she began to sing as music floated around them.

**We were strangers starting out on a journey**

**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.**

**Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing,**

**At the beginning with you.**

Inu-yasha was surprised at how perfectly the song described them. He walked out to her and sat down next to her. He opened his mouth to tell her that but instead he was singing part of the song.

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

Kagome turned to look at him surprised. She smiled as he sang. He was a very good singer. He smiled back briefly before singing again. This time she joined him.

**_When I lost hope you were there to remind me _**

**_This is the start_**

****

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and he loosely put an arm around her. She was warm, not like Kikyou. And she smelt of flowers. Kikyou smelt of death and blood.

****

**_And life is road and I wanna keep going_**

**_Love is river I wanna keep following_**

**_Life is a road now and forever_**

**_Wonderful journey_**

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning _**

**_I'll be there when the storm is through_**

**_And in the end I wanna be standing_**

**_At the beginning with you._**

****

            Inu-yasha pulled out of the half embrace and held her face with his clawed hands. 

****

**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**

            She placed her hands on his and looked into his eyes.

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

            He brought his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath tickling her face. 

**_Now here we stand unafraid of the future_**

**_At the beginning with you._**

            He pressed his lips to hers for a moment before turning to look the other way.

**_And life is road and I wanna keep going_**

**_Love is river I wanna keep following_**

**_Life is a road now and forever_**

**_Wonderful journey_**

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning _**

**_I'll be there when the storm is through_**

**_And in the end I wanna be standing_**

**_At the beginning with you._**

****

            Kagome grabbed his chin and turned his face so she could look at him. She flashed him another smile.

****

**_Knew there was somebody somewhere_**

**_Like me alone in the dark_**

**_Now I know my dreams will live on_**

**_I've been waiting so long_**

**_Nothing's gonna tear us apart._**

****

****

            He smiled but he cringed inside as he remembered that someday, after the Shikon no Tama was complete, Kagome would go through the old well and never come back.

****

**_And life is road and I wanna keep going_**

**_Love is river I wanna keep following_**

**_Life is a road now and forever_**

**_Wonderful journey_**

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning _**

**_I'll be there when the storm is through_**

**_And in the end I wanna be standing_**

**_At the beginning with you._**

****

****

**_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_**

**_Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._**

****

Kagome brought his hand palm-to-palm with hers like Sango had done with Miroku earlier.

****

**Starting out a journey...**

            She intertwined her fingers with his and looked into his eyes.

**_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_**

**_Love is a river I wanna flowing _**

**_In the end I wanna be standing_**

**_At the beginning with you_**

****

            The music that once again had come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time died down leaving the two with only the normal sounds of the night. Kagome removed her hand from his. He was about to protest when he got a better idea. As soon as she stood up he grabbed her wrist. In one swift movement he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms securely around her. She was surprised at first but then snuggled closer to him.

            "Let's just stay here awhile. Please?" His voice was low and husky and she all to readily agreed.

~*~

            Back at camp Miroku woke as he staff slipped from his grip and hit his face.

            "Sango...I swear I didn't do anything." He blinked and realized that it had been his staff that had hit him.

            He blushed and stretched. Well now that he was up he certainly wasn't going to get to sleep for a while. He looked around and noticed that Inu-yasha and Kagome were missing. He chuckled.

            "That naughty hanyou." He chuckled again this time louder. 

            His noise disturbed Sango, who had still been asleep. Thankfully she only murmured something he couldn't make out, rolled over and did not wake. He walked silently towards her. He sat down and watched the even fall and rise of her chest, for once not a perverted thought to be found in his mind. He brushed some hair out of her face and before he could comprehend what was going on music started up again and he began to sing.

_I said "lets talk about it"  
As she walked out on me and slammed the door  
But I just laugh about it  
Cuz she's always playin those games  
  
_

            He cringed visibly as he remembered the many times Sango had caused him bodily harm. He hadn't done anything...that bad...

_  
C'mon  
(deep down) deep down I know she loves me  
But she's got a funny way of showin me how she cares (she cares) _

_Last night she did a donut on my lawn  
And drove out with her finger in the air  
Oh yeah_

He watched the sleeping girl again. She did care he knew that. They all did but he didn't want her to just care about him...he wanted her to love him. _  
  
Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with her  
  
_

   Okay so he was never right when they argued, but he didn't really have much control over what came out of his mouth. Hell he'd never even heard this song before. 

_  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time  
  
_

He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and watched as she relaxed even more and the smallest traces of a smile formed on her face.

_  
Sometimes we sit around  
Just the two of us on the park bench  
Sometimes we swim around  
Like two dolphins in the oceans of our hearts   
But then I think about the time that we broke up before the prom  
And u told everyone that I was gay "ok"  
Sometimes I walk around the town  
For I was just to settle down  
But I take you back  
And you kick me down  
Cuz that's the way uhhu uhhu I like it  
  
_

   He traced her jaw line with his finger as he admitted to himself that maybe...just maybe...he did like someone keeping him back from all the other women.  

_  
Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with her  
  
_

   He gently placed her head in his lap and began to run his fingers through her hair as he sang.

_  
   
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time_

He stared at her face memorizing every curve and feature, not that he hadn't done that already.  But looking at her relaxed him. He felt sleep trying to overcome him. But he knew if he fell asleep in this position she would beat the reason out of him the next morning. _  
  
Keep it up home girl  
Don'tcha quit  
You know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away  
Just watch the clock n then I don't even get around the block_

_  
_He laid her back down as she had been before, his eyes lingering on her face._  
 _

_Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
 But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it I'm so in love with her  
  
_He laid down next to her. Okay so this position wasn't going to result in any less pain but...tonight was tonight...just for him and her. Tomorrow would come tomorrow. And wounds heal and are soon forgotten. But the feeling of complete comfort and calmness he got from being around her...that would never fade away._   
  
 And I say "let's talk about it"  
As she walks out on me and slams the door  
One day we'll laugh about it  
Cuz we're always playin those games  
  
 _He placed an arm protectively over her and she snuggled deeper into the crook of his body. She fit there perfectly, like it was meant to be all along. _  
  
Oh yeah  
Every other time   
  
_

            Sleep over took him so he didn't see one of Sango's eyes slide open. She snuggled even closer and smiled before letting sleep take her to the land where dreams are made. And tonight their dreams would touch and intertwine and be one and the same. Like they would someday be.

~*~

            Two figures watched as dust lifted from the two sleeping figures and more came from the direction of Kagome and Inu-yasha it floated to the sky and disappeared into the night.

            "The dust is gone. Obviously our work is done. Let's go." 

            "Yes Keade-sama." 

            The elderly woman began to walk away. When she didn't hear the young boy following her she turned.

            "Come Kohaku." She said sharply. "You're sister is in goods hands." She held out her hand to him. "As are ye."

            He nodded and accepted the outstretched hand.

            "Yes Keade-sama."

            The two walked off into the night.

~*~

Okay! I hope you liked it! I think it was all right. Not my best not my worst. Oh for those of you who don't know 'sama' is used with the name of someone you respect. Or an important person. 

            I bet there are a fewquestions about the ending, with Kohaku (I hope I spelt is name right). You're all probably wondering why he's with Keade-sama and not Naraku (He's still with Naraku in what I've seen/read of Inu-yasha so I don't know what finally happens to him). And some of you may not care. Well for those of you that were wondering... All that happened was that there came a point in which Naraku could no longer use Kohaku against Sango because she finally realized that he isn't her little brother and never will be. So he left Kohaku in the Inu-yasha forest and took the jewel shard, leaving Kohaku on the brink of death. Keade-sama found him and nursed him back to health. If you want to I'll write a full fic on what happened. If not then...I won't and I'll let you imagine the rest. Let me know.

Now that I've taken 4 hrs to bring you this wonderful fic will you do me a favor? You will! Great. Scroll down please...

 l

 l           

 l
    
     l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l 

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

\/ Click that nice purple button that says 'Submit review' and tell me what you think!


End file.
